


Tell Me No Lies

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Tell Me No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tell Me No Lies by Katy Deery

20 September 1998  
Tell Me No Lies  
A Sequel to 'Whatever Gets You Through The Day'  
M/Sk   
By Katy Deery

* * *

This was a mistake. What exactly was he doing sitting in some dingy diner waiting for a man who would probably take real pleasure from putting a bullet right between his eyes? He could sum it up in one word. Mulder. As soon as the man on the phone had spoken that name, Skinner had known he would come here, no matter what the risk. Because he would rather it were him sitting here than Mulder.

A shadow fell over the table and a dark figure moved into the booth, sitting across from him. Hands under the table, he wondered if the man had a gun on him, then put aside the thought as irrelevant.

"Krycek," he acknowledge.

"Skinner." Krycek looked around at the seedy restaurant. "It may not have apple pie like mom used to make, but I figured we'd both prefer meeting in public."

Skinner nodded curtly. "You've got me here. Now tell me what this is about."

Krycek smiled. "You know what this is about, or maybe I should say <who> this is about."

Skinner's lips pulled into a thin line. "What do you know, and what has it got to do with Mulder?"

Krycek sat back casually, obviously enjoying Skinner's unease. "I've come by some information that I'm thinking of passing on to Mulder, but first I wanted to run it by you, find out if you think it's something he should know."

Skinner frowned. "Why ask me?"

"Because it involves you."

Skinner's expression shuttered. He accessed the man across from him grimly, noting the taunting light in Krycek's eyes as he returned his stare.

"Maybe you'd better tell me what the hell you're talking about," Skinner demanded, hoping that his dawning suspicions were wrong.

Krycek's grin was nasty, patently relishing Skinner's impatience. "Information is my business, it's my power. As long as I have it I can stay one step ahead of the competition." He picked up a menu and perused it calmly as he continued. "You've made yourself a player, so I needed to know about you, what made you tick." He glanced up at Skinner. "I found out more than I bargained for."

Krycek called the waitress over and ordered a burger and a coke. Skinner sat silently, not wanting to create a scene that might put innocent people at risk. He was now regretting that this meeting was in such a public forum. He wanted to go round the table, pick Krycek up by the scruff of his neck and shake him until he finished what he had to say. As it was, he waited with thinly held composure until the waitress left.

"You mean you've been spying on me," he spat out.

Krycek looked unconcerned. "Let's just say I know more about your 'toilet' habits than most."

Skinner felt himself blanch. How could Krycek know? He was sure his apartment wasn't bugged, Mulder's paranoia and the fact that he knew he was a target made him get the place swept regularly. So how <could> Krycek know? But his fantasies weren't always confined to his apartment. When he was out of town he stayed in hotels and he took no special security measures there. It was possible. He wasn't going to let Krycek bluff him into giving anything away though, not until he had concrete proof that the man wasn't just blowing smoke.

"Then why don't you tell me exactly what you're talking about, Krycek, since you're the one who seems fascinated by my personal habits."

He thought he saw a tinge of new respect in the other man's eyes before they hardened.

"I'm talking about a certain FBI agent and what he might say if he knew that you jerk off thinking about him. That you call out his name as you come. Somehow I don't think he'd be too thrilled to know that his boss wants to fuck him, do you?"

So there it was, laid out on the table. No bluff. He could deny it, but somehow there didn't seem much point. The man knew too much for any plausible explanation.

"He'd never believe you." He held on to that truth. Mulder would never believe a damn thing Krycek told him.

"You willing to bet on that?" Krycek's smile was blinding and vicious. "How long before he sees it himself? I just have to point him in the right direction."

The waitress appeared with Krycek's order and he asked her to bring a cup of coffee for his friend, indicating Skinner. She left again and Krycek took a large bite out of his burger with enthusiastic relish.

"What do you want?" Skinner spoke the words softly, remembering other bargains and a promise to himself that he would never let them use him like that again.

"Yes, Krycek, what exactly do you want?"

Skinner swung stunned eyes up on the man who had approached their table unnoticed. Krycek turned to survey Mulder, his expression calm, almost expectant, and Skinner realized that Mulder's presence was not a surprise to him.

"Maybe you should be asking your boss here that question, Mulder."

And suddenly Skinner knew. Knew that Krycek had never had any intention of blackmailing him as he'd thought. This wasn't about him, it never had been. He doubted he rated very high in Krycek's priorities. No, this was about Mulder, it was there in every tense line of Krycek's body, in the way his hand curled brutally into his napkin, twisted and damaged like the man holding it so tightly. Mulder. Always Mulder.

Mulder stared down at Skinner. "Should I?" he asked quietly.

Skinner had to look away from the almost savage hunger on Krycek's face as he stared at Mulder. 

<You're not going to use me to get to him.>

The waitress brought Skinner's coffee. He stirred in some sugar, seemingly giving it his whole attention.

"Krycek is going to tell you I'm sexually fixated on you, Mulder." He ignored Krycek's start of surprise. No matter what it cost, he would protect Mulder. It might be the last thing he could do for him.

Mulder seemed to take his statement with surprising equanimity. "And are you?" he asked blandly.

"No, I'm not." Skinner thought he could see disappointment in the slump of Mulder's shoulders. A glimmer of hope made his next words a little easier. "What I feel for you is way beyond sexual fixation, Mulder."

He continued addressing Mulder, but his words were also a challenge to the man sitting across from him. "You don't have to worry. I don't have any intention of acting on it."

"Who said I'm worried," was Mulder's surprising reply. "I think you're about finished here," he told Krycek, standing back so the other man could move out of the booth. 

Krycek's glance fell on both of them, then he stood, smiling cockily. It didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not buying this, but I'll leave you two ladies alone. You've got a lot of things to discuss." 

Both of them watched him leave, then Mulder sat down in the seat he'd just vacated, chuckling.

"Ratbastard didn't pay his bill."

Skinner didn't share his amusement. "You can drop the act now, Mulder."

Mulder sighed in exasperation. "And you can drop the bullshit....sir."

Skinner's expression became even more closed. "I thought that's what I'd been doing."

"Would you have told me?" Mulder asked quietly.

Skinner sipped his coffee, the dark brown mix reflecting the fluorescent light above almost hypnotically. "No, I wouldn't."

Mulder nodded. "I understand." Skinner just shook his head. "I meant what I said," Mulder stated firmly. "It doesn't make any difference."

"You think that makes me feel better, Mulder?" Skinner snarled, angrily dropping his cup back into its saucer. Wanting to get up and leave, wanting to be anywhere but sitting across from Mulder, dying.

Mulder leaned towards him. "Would it help any if I told you I've been in love with you going on two years?"

Skinner's stiffened, but his head remained lowered. "Don't. Just...don't."

Mulder sighed. "I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy." He gestured to the waitress. "Can we get the bill here?"

"Mulder...." Skinner warned.

"If we're going to have a discussion that's likely to effect the rest of our lives, I'd like to have a little better choice of mood music than the Gatling Brothers."

Mulder paid the bill and returned to Skinner. "My place is nearer, but I can't vouch for how private it'll be."

Skinner stood. "We can go to my apartment." He caught Mulder's arm as he turned to leave. "What exactly are we doing here, Mulder?" He really needed to know and he couldn't let himself believe what Mulder had told him.

"Damned if I know, but I'm not letting you back out on me now, Walter."

Skinner glared at the familiarity, more a knee jerk reaction that any real objection. He felt like he was about to jump off a cliff, fear and excitement waging a battle within him as he followed Mulder from the diner.

They took Skinner's car since Mulder didn't have his, the agent slipping into the passenger seat without a word. 

"Did Krycek tell you he arranged to meet me?" Skinner queried as they drove, more to break the silence between them than for any real interest.

"No, I saw him on the street near my apartment and followed him." He glanced over at Skinner. "I suppose that's what he wanted."

"I don't think you reacted quite the way he expected," Skinner answered, not needing to add that Mulder hadn't reacted as he'd expected either.

"Nothing I said in there was a lie, Walter," Mulder told him. "I've had a long time to get used to the idea, but I never figured you'd be interested, so I let it go."

Skinner scowled. "It was that easy for you?" he demanded.

Mulder shook his head. "Believe me, nothing about this has been easy." He looked over at Skinner. "For either of us." His hand moved to lay tentatively on Skinner's thigh. "You would not believe some of the things I want to do with you, to you. The things I want you to do to me."

"You want to have sex with me," Skinner stated, his disillusion showing. 

"Yes, I want that. At first that was all I wanted. Just being in your office used to turn me on. Even the thought that you might realize was a turn on." Mulder's hand began a gentle kneading on his thigh. "But what really had me running scared was when I realized I wanted a hell of a lot more than a quick fuck over your desk."

Skinner jerked at the vulgarity, so unusual from Mulder. He also felt another part of his anatomy sit up and take notice, although the hand that was doing crazy things to his heartrate wasn't helping matters any either. "I've had a few fantasies myself about you and my desk," he admitted, willing to concede his own weakness in the face of Mulder's honesty. 

"Yeah? Well, just because I'm in love with you now doesn't mean we can't try a few of them out," Mulder teased. 

Skinner's leg felt bereft as Mulder's hand abandoned it. He moved it closer to Mulder, hoping he'd take the hint, but the other man seemed oblivious to the appeal.

"Would you have done what he wanted, if I hadn't turned up when I did?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know," Skinner said, trying to equal Mulder's candor with his own.

"I do," Mulder answered his own question. "I don't think you would have allowed him to have that power over you. I think you would have told him to go to hell."

Skinner had to smile. "You have a lot of faith in me, Agent Mulder."

"Yes, I do," Mulder agreed, "so why don't you put your foot on the gas and get us somewhere they can't arrest you for being lewd and naked in public, Walter."

The temperature seemed to sore in the enclosed space and Skinner felt a fine sheen of sweat break out on his forehead. His clothes felt constricting and he wanted that damn hand back on his thigh and he wanted to fuck Mulder so bad at that moment that any alley they passed was starting to look good to him. 

They made it to the apartment in record time, Skinner avoiding any contact as they rode up in the elevator, much to Mulder's amusement.

On entering Skinner's apartment though, Mulder showed the first signs of nervousness as he stood tensely just inside the door.

"You'd better take your coat off," Skinner said, hanging up his own. "I'll go get us a drink. I think we both need one right now."

"No," and suddenly Mulder was pushing him against the door and his mouth was covered by hot, demanding lips. "I don't want a drink," Mulder whispered. "I don't want to talk. We can do that later. All I need to know right now is that you want me and I sure as hell want you. We can work out the rest later."

"Mulhhhmm..." The rest was muffled as Mulder took his mouth again and he was lost. He opened wider for the tongue that slid against his teeth, feeling as though he were being absorbed by the burning wetness. Skinner knew he shouldn't let this happen. There were too many unanswered questions, things he needed to know before this went any further. Then Mulder sucked on his lip and ground eagerly against his rising hardness. And suddenly nothing seemed as important as having the man who was doing such incredible things to his body.

Mulder fell to his knees, making Skinner groan and look down helplessly as Mulder lowered the zip on his trouser.

"Mulder, what say we take this to the bedroom," he gasped as Mulder reached in and caressed him through his briefs."

"What say we don't. I dunno know about you, but I've got years of fantasies to work off." He grinned up at Skinner. "And I don't mind a few carpet burns."

Skinner moaned. <To hell with it. Take what you can get, Walter, and think about the rest later.>

He pushed Mulder back, then started to pull Mulder's coat and jacket off. Once Mulder knew that Skinner wasn't going to call a halt, he was more than happy to help. Soon they were both naked, Skinner slamming Mulder down into the deep tread of the carpet as he lay over him. Mulder lifted his leg and rubbed his shin along Skinner's flank, then up over his ass. 

"You're playing with fire, boy," Skinner warned as he felt himself fast losing all control. 

"And it's never felt so good," Mulder sighed as he palmed Skinner's nipples. Fully aroused, the AD wanted nothing more than to sink his length into the willing body below, but common sense made him draw back.

"I don't have anything..."

Mulder's legs tightened around his waist. "You're not going anywhere, so don't even think about it."

"Mulder, we need..."

"Walter, I'm not some sixteen year old virgin, but I am healthy and I trust you, so unless you have some dark secret to tell me, I suggest you stop dicking around and we get down to leaving some interesting stains on the carpet."

It was too much for Skinner. He took the time to open Mulder a little, using precum to help ease the way, and then he was driving inside, turned on by the howl Mulder gave as he entered him, by the legs that urged him deeper, by the lips that sucked on his throat as he blanketed Mulder's body and moved over him with deepening thrusts.

"I can feel you, I can really feel you. Oh, that's so good, Walter," Mulder mumbled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Skinner's broad back. A hand inched its way up behind Skinner's neck, latching on to the sparse hair there and tugging until Skinner lifted his head enough for Mulder to plunder his mouth passionately. Skinner rubbed Mulder's cock, lowering his belly over it. The friction was driving Mulder crazy and making him moan and twist and Skinner had a hard time keeping his rhythm, but he wasn't going to complain.

"That's it, baby, do you like that? Does it make you hot?"

In answer, Mulder raised his hips even further and Skinner sunk in deeper, making Mulder whimper slightly as Skinner pushed inside. Almost bent double now, Mulder jerked into each thrust, and Skinner was beyond taking care, only wanting to find his release now and bring Mulder over the edge with him.

"Come on, Walter. Make me feel it," Mulder demanded, twisting and cursing as he took all Skinner had to give. Mulder was wild, as intense about this as he was about everything else in his life, but Skinner wasn't going to just sit back and appreciate the ride. He intended that Mulder would become as addicted to him as he was to Mulder.

He captured Mulder's wrists and ground them into the floor above his head. The force of his thrusts were thudding into Mulder roughly now and he knew those carpet burns were going to be a reality when this was all over. Skinner skimmed down and bit into a tempting nipple below him, enjoying the thought of branding this man as his, knowing that Mulder would feel his touch long after they were finished here.

"You are one sexy sonofabitch, you know that?" he growled against Mulder chest, feeling it resonate with Mulder's answering chuckle.

"Then I guess that makes two of us...urhhh, do that again, yeah..."

There was no time for words now, both of them had been simmering too long to make it last. They needed hot, quick sex, the rest would come later.

Skinner rose up above Mulder, his thrusts strengthening and Mulder yelled his encouragement, then stiffened and shouted, a long stream of seed hitting his chest and neck as Mulder climaxed noisily. Just the incredible sounds he was making were enough to send Skinner into orbit. He felt himself tighten and pulse, then he was stroking rapidly into Mulder as his release began, feeling like he was never going to stop exploding into the body that gripped and milked the last drop of semen from him until he had none left to give.

He knelt over Mulder as the man squirmed delightfully under him, trying to keep his weight up as his cock finally slipped free from its warm, sticky haven. Mulder's hands reached up and caressed his shoulders, helping him turn and flop down beside the equally spent body of his lover. A hand came and rested on Skinner's belly, smoothing the come slickly over his skin in its own attempt to mark him as property. Skinner's hand joined it, lacing his fingers through Mulder's, then bringing them to his lips.

"You better have meant what you said, Mulder," he mumbled against them, feathering light kisses over the knuckles before pressing them to rest on his chest. "I'm too old for a one night stand and I'm sure as hell not giving this up." He pulled Mulder to lie in his arms. "So you'd better get used to it."

Skinner was tense, waiting for Mulder's answer, knowing that for all his bravado, the decision lay in the other man's hands now.

Mulder snuggled in closer. "Sounds fine to me, but maybe we could try it somewhere else next time. My ass is killing me."

Skinner chuckled and palmed the area in question possessively, more relieved that he cared to show by Mulder's reply. 

He felt soft lips on his chest and raised Mulder's head so he could kiss him deeply.

"Uhhmm, that was nice. I guess this means you still respect me," Mulder teased.

"I guess this means I still love you," Skinner answered soberly, catching Mulder's head in his hands. "Sometimes I may want to whip your ass, but don't ever doubt that I love you, Mulder. Very much."

Mulder blinked in surprise, then his expression softened and their kiss this time was as light as thistledown and as powerful as steal. "What say we take this to a nice, soft bed and I'll let you ravish me again. I think the circulation is returning to my butt." He dropped a light kiss on Skinner's lips. "And by the way, I think you're pretty fantastic too in case my screaming your name as I came wasn't a big enough clue."

Skinner slapped his behind playfully, then stood and tugged Mulder to his feet, guiding him up the stairs with a firm arm tucked around his waist. 

"Mulder," Skinner began as they made their way slowly up the stairs. "You know we talked about fantasies? Well.... how do you feel about bathrooms?"

The End

\--   
Katy Deery  
*******************************  
<>  
http://www.night666.demon.co.uk/  
*******************************


End file.
